The Biomathematical Computer Research Center engages in the development of hybrid computers, in collaborative research, with researchers and physicians in the biomedical sciences involving the use of computers and biomathematics; and in training students and investigators in the use of computers and mathematics in biomedical research. Emphasis is placed on the use of system models, the simulation of biological systems, and on on-line computers in processing of physiological source data. A statistical package is used in handling routine statistical problems, and is under continuing development. Most research problems arise from studies of living organisms, especially mammals.